Armitage Armageddon
by OniichanParson
Summary: Beyond the Thirds, beyond mortal ambitions, a power flows through the hearts of warriors. The new revolution has begun... ((Rating may change))
1. The Sleeping Beast awakens

Chapter 1: The Sleeping Beast awakens..  
  
((If you want appropriate background music for this chapter, I highly recommend Queensryche - Breaking the Silence, the music I played while writing it. This music can be found on the Operation: Mindcrime album.))  
  
Armitage awoke in her bedroom with Ross beside her. Looking around, she gathered her bearings, remembering where she was. Sitting straight up, she remembered the dream that had woken her up. No, no dream, more like a nightmare.  
  
***Dream** The sky was black as pitch; the rain was falling in sheets. She stood in the middle of a street. Numerous Thirds and Seconds, looking like the same person stood in the rain, on both sides of the street, watching her advance to the man in the center of the street. A well-built man, wearing a black outfit, with a black cape. His eyes covered by black glasses, he stood without moving, waiting her approach.  
  
"Who are you?!" Naomi demands, as she slowly advanced on the man.  
  
The figure smirks, the smirk turning into a laugh. As the horrible laugh continued, his body shimmered with an indescribable aura. Armitage pulls her gun from its holster, and trains it on the man's head, the laser sight pinpointing the center of his head.  
  
"Last chance! I said, who are you?!"  
  
A voice, as smooth as silk, yet as hard as titanium spoke to her.  
  
"Why. I am but a simple servant. I have been sent here, to finish what my associate Rene van Claude started. While he was a simpering buffoon, I am a Holy Acolyte of the Stormfist coven. My master has sent me here to finish annihilating the Thirds. and their legacy. As in this!"  
  
With a gesture of his hand, the capsule behind him lights up, a small figure found within. As Armitage looked very closely, the figure opened its eyes, and reached out for her.  
  
"Yoko!! You bastard, what are you doing with my daughter?!"  
  
"She is. simply my guest. After all, the child of a human and a Third is quite a find. My superiors will appreciate this offering to their research. After I finish destroying every Third I come across."  
  
"I swear I'll kill you!" The words flew from her mouth, and the trigger was pulled. The bullet flew through the air, seeming to slow until it was almost not moving. was it Armitage's imagination? Was this a bad Matrix-remake? No, it wasn't, as the bullet turned around, and accelerated back towards her. As she ducked to the side to dodge it, the cloaked figure started to laugh.  
  
"You see? You stand no chance against my powers. Now. prepare to perish, 'Dark Angel' Armitage!! By the Goddess I summon my energy.. Soulfire!!!"  
  
The bluish-white flames lick out from his hand, engulfing Armitage, her screams echoing in the air, breaking the silence of the night. ***Dream end***  
  
"Who was that man? Why did he have my daughter? .And what is this 'soulfire'? What's going on here?!" She got up, slipping out of bed, and into her robe. Sitting at the kitchen table, she gathers and orders her thoughts. Hearing thunder, she looks out the window, watching the rain pour down.  
  
In an all-night diner, downtown, a man sat at the table. A relatively good- looking man, he drew the stares of the lonely waitresses serving him. His short blonde hair contrasted with his oddly colored silver eyes. Having finished his meal, and paid for it, he reads over the document he had received.  
  
"The Stormfist acolyte known as Fallen Angel has been sent to Mars to find and destroy Naomi Armitage, and take her daughter prisoner. Your mission is to find her, and protect her. Above all costs, however, you MUST protect Yoko Armitage. Her existence is absolutely vital. In addition, the Thirds are being targeted, by the backer of this operation, presumably in the name of racial purity for the humans. We expect you to get to the bottom of this. May the spirits of the ancients watch over you."  
  
"Fallen Angel. If I remember, his name's Malachite. Don't remember the last name, but it's not important. I'll have to hunt him down. Damn Stormfist warriors. Always hiring their services out to the highest bidder. No sense of honor, unlike the Shadowstar coven. Oh well, to each his own, and I guess I've gotta get to work."  
  
With a pleasant nod to the waitress, he walks out, the rain seeming to flow around him, but not actually touching him. Getting on his motorcycle, he starts it up, and drives off, heading for the known address of Naomi Armitage.  
  
------------------------------------------- Ok, this is my first REAL fanfic, let me know what you think. As you read this, I'm working on Chapter 2. Let me know (honestly) what you think. I promise Chapter 2 will be quite a bit longer, and more interesting.  
  
-OniichanParson 


	2. The Fated Meeting

Chapter 2: The Fated Meeting  
  
A tall man, with platinum-white hair, brilliant blue eyes, and a stern face, Malachite sat in his car, facing the Syllabus residence, reading the dossier he had taken from the MPD.  
  
"Hm. She is a very powerful 'woman' indeed. That was an understatement. My target should be her daughter. If I take her daughter, she'll crumble like bleu cheese..."  
  
Looking in his mirror, he traces the scar that ran down his cheek.  
  
"You two, Armitage and Syllabus... I'll take great pleasure in destroying you. I was among those in the tanks you both destroyed during the Dunwich Hill fiasco. I was lucky to survive because of that shield I created. Thank god my training taught me to create shields with my essence. But very soon, revenge will be mine!"  
  
The rain poured down in never-ending sheets...  
  
[In Armitage's bedroom]  
  
Ross awoke to find himself alone. Walking out softly, he sees a light on in the kitchen. As he walked in, he saw Armitage, sitting at the table, gazing out the window. But. her hands were shaking. He had never seen her hands shake. Not even when they were under attack at Dunwich Hill. But now...  
  
"Naomi. What is it? What's wrong?" he asks, resting his strong hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I had a nightmare. A man, in dark clothing... had Yoko. I tried to stop him, but he stopped my shot, and then used some type of... I don't know what it was. But I remember burning..." She trailed off as Ross clasped his arms around her.  
  
"Hey, it'll be alright. I'm here with you, and nobody is taking you, or Yoko anywhere."  
  
Turning her face to his, he gently kisses her, the sounds of the rain making a soothing background.  
  
The motorcycle approached the house where Armitage and Syllabus sat in their kitchen. The man's sunglasses, reflective even though it was night flashed twice, signaling his arrival. Slowing the bike, he parks it in front of the house. Dismounting, he walks up to the door, knocking softly.  
  
The knock at the door surprised Naomi and Ross. With a look, he went into the bedroom to get his weapon, while Naomi grabbed her gun from its sheath near the front door, and walked over, pressing the button for the front door monitor. Seeing a man with blonde hair, and sunglasses on, she cocks the pistol, and holds it behind her back. Slowly opening the door, she invites the stranger in.  
  
Briskly, the visitor walks in, and turns to face her.  
  
"Naomi Armitage, I presume?"  
  
Armitage raises her gun, pointing it at the visitor's head, as Ross comes up behind, training his weapon at the side of the visitor's head.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want?" asked Armitage.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Steven Moshendo. I have been searching for you, Naomi. This house is not safe for you, your husband, or your daughter anymore. I am asking you if you will come with me to a safe haven."  
  
Cocking the pistol, Ross glares at the man, while looking at Armitage as well.  
  
"What do you think? Should we let him go? .Or should we finish him?"  
  
Steven spoke again, "You could try to shoot me, but if I really wanted to harm you, I wouldn't have had to put myself in harm's way. I would have attacked you from afar, instead of risking my personal safety to meet you."  
  
Armitage looks back at Ross. "I suppose that's a good reason. But Ross, keep your gun trained on him. If there's any funny business, fire."  
  
Holstering her weapon, she sits on the couch, and motions for him to sit in a nearby chair.  
  
"Who are you?" Naomi asks.  
  
"I am Steven Moshendo. I am here to protect you, your husband, and your daughter from a rogue Stormfist coven warrior."  
  
"A what?" Ross asked.  
  
"A Stormfist coven warrior. We come from Earth. Supernatural martial artists, I guess you could refer to us as. We harness our innate energy, called Essence to perform attacks and feats of great skill. Those who follow our precepts join what are known as covens, which are groups of allied warriors. I am a member of the Shadowstar coven. And my task is to protect all 3 of you."  
  
"And who is after us?"  
  
"I don't know. His craft name is Fallen Angel. From what I remember, he's a very powerful warrior in his own right, so I advise you to wake your daughter up, and get ready to follow me to a safe place."  
  
Astonished, Ross leaves to pack up their daughter, and some personal belongings. As he walks out, Steven stiffens up.  
  
"Wha... what is it?" Naomi asks.  
  
"He's here. Fallen Angel is here. You must hurry along, and get to safety. I'll meet you at the Midgar Street diner. Now hurry!!"  
  
With those words, Naomi hurries off to help get all 3 ready, as Steven cracks his neck, and starts channeling essence. The door disintegrates, and the figure of Malachite (a.k.a. Fallen Angel) stands there.  
  
"So... it's ShadowTalon... great warrior of the Shadowstar coven."  
  
"Indeed, Fallen Angel. I've been sent to stop you!"  
  
"You can't stop me, weakling! By the Goddess I summon my energy.. Soulfire!!!"  
  
The attack billows out, but Steven dances around it, delivering a sharp blow to Malachite's face. Hearing the car in the driveway start, and pull out, he knew they had escaped. Softly speaking the words, he activates the power he had been channeling his essence into. "Power of the Ancients, grant me the soul of the wild! Speed of Tiger!!"  
  
His movements accelerated, the pair began fighting, their fists flying back and forth, with Steven making 4 attacks to every 1 of Malachite's. As both landed furious blows, the battle waged on for several minutes, until Malachite fell to the ground, with his wrist fractured.  
  
"I'll yield this point to you for now... ShadowTalon! But mark my words, I'll succeed in my mission, and then you will perish! Farewell!"  
  
With a burst of black light, he disappears, leaving behind him the slowly burning flame of Soulfire. Turning to the flame of Soulfire, Steven focuses his energy.  
  
"By the Goddess, I summon your concern. Dispel this energy, and grant me strength from the dispelling. Dispel Taint!"  
  
The fire goes out, having done very little damage. Looking around, Steven is amazed at how untouched the house was.  
  
"Upon my word... things should be very interesting. I should go and meet them."  
  
Hurrying out to his motorcycle, he hops on and rides off, as the police sirens wail in the distance... *********************** Hope you liked this story. Chapter 3 will be forthcoming soon, until then, please read and rate, and tell me what you think. 


	3. The Introduction, The birds fly the coop

Chapter 3: An explanation, the birds fly the coop... OOC: This story, I probably should have mentioned, takes place after the first movie, and before the second. Just wanted to clear that up. Also... I got my first review today. YAY!!!  
  
--In the Midgar St. Diner--  
  
Ross and Armitage sat at a table, Yoko asleep across Armitage's legs. As they hear the door open, they watch Steven walk in.  
  
"Ok, what is this about?" Armitage asks, as he sits at the table, beside Ross.  
  
Motioning to the waitress, he orders a cup of coffee. As she brings it and walks off, Steven takes a drink, and looks right at Armitage.  
  
"Ok. What this is about is that you have somebody out to kill you. Not just anybody, but a rogue Stormfist warrior."  
  
"What IS this Stormfist thing you talk about?"  
  
"There are 4 major covens that exist in this world. Stormfist, Shadowstar, Nightwing, Darkscythe. Every person who follows our beliefs is a member of those covens. We are collectively known as the Tao-Shou-Ki."  
  
Ross leans forward, looking carefully at the man.  
  
"I've heard of them before, but I thought they were myth. Although, there was one guy we arrested, when we strip-searched him, we found a strange tattoo on his chest, in the upper left corner..."  
  
"That's the mark. Each member who is initiated has one. I have one as well. No, I am not going to show you right now. What we are, like I said earlier, are supernatural martial artists. We use the flow of 'essence' to fuel our abilities. Those abilities take the form of physical, and energy attacks, and spells."  
  
Armitage interrupts with a perturbed look on her face. "But why us? And why are you protecting us?"  
  
"The craft name of the man hunting you is Fallen Angel. I don't know why he is hunting you, but I assume it isn't for anything you would enjoy. As to why I am protecting you, I have been commanded to protect you both, and your daughter."  
  
"Who can learn these 'abilities' you call them?" Ross asked.  
  
"Only humans. Robots cannot use these abilities, because they have no essence flowing around them. ...But it's a different story regarding the 'Third' types. Because they are able to reproduce, and bear children. Especially the Thirds who were created as assassin'roids. For some reason, they have the ability to utilize the flow of essence as well. Rene D'anclaude had this ability, but he never used those powers."  
  
Armitage interrupts. "You KNEW Rene D'anclaude?!"  
  
"No, but I knew of him. We knew he was one of ours, and that he had assassin'roids created from him. But we were intrigued as to how a robot, even one as advanced as a Third could use essence, since his "clones" could. We still are not sure how, but it is an undeniable fact. But we did discover one fascinating thing: the child of a Third and a human would be able to master powers faster than an ordinary human. We believe that Yoko will be an important asset to us, so her survival is mandatory."  
  
"Then why all the hassle?" "Because we are supposed to keep a low profile. Good lord, do you know what kind of chaos would be caused if our abilities became known to a whole world... or two worlds, since Earth would certainly hear of this."  
  
"...Then why tell us?" Ross asked.  
  
"Even though Naomi's a Third, and you're a cyborg yourself, you both can learn our abilities. I am offering you the opportunity to learn these powers."  
  
They both start, as if shocked by an electric current. Both were speechless. until Armitage found her voice.  
  
"But...... why?", she asks.  
  
"Because, this guy will not go away on his own, and I need all the help I can get. Besides, if you two start learning now... when your daughter is old enough to start learning these abilities, you will be able to help her."  
  
"Is there any danger to us?" Ross asked.  
  
"Of course there is. You cannot accomplish anything without taking risks. Everything, even breathing has danger. But there are rewards... rewards which would more than compensate you for the risk you undergo."  
  
He lets the pair think over his words... as he walks over, and flirts with the waitress. Refilling his coffee, he walks back to the table, to find the pair of them with eager looks on their faces.  
  
"Will you start teaching us?" Armitage asks.  
  
"Gladly. First, we must find a gateway, to travel to the monastery, to begin."  
  
"A what?" Ross interjects.  
  
"A gateway. A portal I can open to take us there quickly, rather than a prolonged journey. Now come with me."  
  
He leads them out, into the night. Motioning for them to get in their car, and follow, they drive around the city, until he finds a run-down park. Stopping the motorcycle by the abandoned monkey bars, he motions for them to walk over. They follow, Ross carrying Yoko in his arms. Arriving there, Steven motions for them to wait, and putting out his arms, he begins reciting the words.  
  
"Oh, mighty defenders of times past, leave your post for one moment, and unbar the guarded door. Heed my commands as I say, Obey the command of this servant of power!"  
  
As he finished reciting those words, he shimmers with a purple light. Then, pointing his hands at the center of the open space between the frame of the monkey bars, he recites the command...  
  
"By the Goddess, I summon your speed! Activate gateway!!!"  
  
The air in the middle of the monkey bars shimmers, glowing bright silver, and then a silver-purple colored portal is there.  
  
"Hurry up. I don't want to leave this gateway open any longer than I have to."  
  
Armitage and Ross run through. Turning to their car, he whispers silent words, cloaking it in invisibility, along with his motorcycle. Then, turning to the gateway, he walks through, the portal closing behind him.  
  
---In the Tao-Shou-Ki monastery---  
  
The 3 walk out of the portal, into a grand hall. Young boys, wearing robes, come forward, formally greeting all 3, and asking Ross and Armitage if they would mind following them. They cast an anxious glance at Steven.  
  
"Go with them. They will show you to your room. I must retire myself for now. Training will begin tomorrow."  
  
They follow the young boys, as if they were in a daze. Watching, and knowing they would have been alright, Steven turns down the other hall, away from the residential area... walking to a heavy door, that opened at the slightest touch. Walking in, he stood before 9 other people, who were sitting in a half-circle.  
  
"ShadowTalon... you have brought others here.", said the first.  
  
"That is right. They are worthy to be trained... and one is a Third-type."  
  
The murmur of astonishment echoes through the gallery.  
  
"Are you certain of this?" asked another.  
  
"Of course I am. Now, I will finish my report in the morning. I must rest now, and regain my strength."  
  
With a bow, Steven turns around, and walks out the door, down the hall, back to the residence area, and finds his chamber. Walking in, he unclothes himself, and after showering, lays down in the bed, and is instantly asleep...  
  
---Back on Mars---  
  
Malachite stood in the abandoned park, gazing at the monkey bars. He had tracked their signature until this area, then it disappeared. The lingering residue showed a gateway spell had been activated.  
  
"Damn Shadowstar coven... teaching their people how to use gateways first off. Now, until I marshal my strength, I can't follow them. F**k you, Steven!!!!!"  
  
He shouts into the night, his rage carrying across the sky. The rain, which had stopped, softly starts up again, falling faster and faster, as if responding to his anger and frustration... 


	4. Credits and Updates

Armitage - Armageddon  
  
By: OniichanParson  
  
***************************  
  
Armitage is copyright its respective creators. All Armageddon references and concepts are copyright Eden Studios.  
  
All characters (except for Steven Moshendo) are copyrighted their creators.  
  
Steven Moshendo is a personal creation from the Armageddon RPG system, created by Alan C. Parson.  
  
This fanfic is NOT to be posted anywhere outside of FanFiction.Net.  
  
***************************  
  
Please read and rate this fanfic.  
  
Updates:  
  
11/8/2003 - First chapter written.  
  
11/8/2003 - Uploaded Chapter 2, and uploaded Credits/Update chapter.  
  
11/11/2003 - Uploaded Chapter 3, updated Credits/Update chapter.  
  
Acknowldged first review. YAY!!!! 


End file.
